


Losing You

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Frank Iero, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gerard Dies, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm evil, M/M, Mystery Illness, POV Frank Iero, Sad, Sad Ending, Sick Gerard Way, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Gerard got sick, he was the only thing I could think about. The only thing that mattered.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You

When Gerard got sick, he was the only thing I could think about. The only thing that mattered.  
I knew something was wrong when he called me in the middle of class. He knew my schedule, he never called me during class unless it was an emergency.  
"Gerard, what is it? Are you alright?"  
"Frankie, I don't feel good..." His voice was weak and shaky. He definitely sounded sick. That worried me. Gerard never got sick. I was the one with a bad immune system, I was the one who was supposed to get sick. Not him.  
"Do you need me to come home?"  
"Uh-huh.."  
"Okay. I'll be there soon."  
I quickly got my things. I was home in less than five minutes.   
"Gerard? Where are you, baby?"  
"I-I'm up here..." he called from the bedroom. I ran to his side.  
"What's wrong, Gee?"  
"Everything hurts..." he whimpered. He looked so weak, so helpless. Not like him at all. He was usually intense, intimidating, a bit scary, even. Not small and weak and sick.  
"Shh. It's okay. I'm here, Geebear. I'm here. It's gonna be okay." I gently kissed his forehead. "It's okay. Everything's okay." I tried to hide how scared I was. Gerard wasn't supposed to get sick. He wasn't supposed to be weak and helpless. This wasn't my Geebear... my poor Gee...  
"Frankie..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we take a bath together?"  
I smiled. That's always what we did when I got sick. "Of course, Gee." I go to the bathroom and run the water, making sure it's warm enough for him. The poor thing was shivering even with the blankets. I quickly helped him get undressed and into the tub. I got in with him. "Better?"  
"A little...."  
"Good."


End file.
